Fire, Moon, and Ice
by Moonstar777
Summary: Set far into the future of the Clans. There is a shortage of prey within all of the Clans. Now there is a prophecy saying 'Fire, Moon, and Ice will save the Clans'. Now, former kittypets Belle and Duchess have come to the Clans, but can they save them?
1. Prologue

It was a beautiful, clear night in the clearing where a tan she-cat sat, staring at the sky. Suddenly, a blue-gray she-cat appeared.

"Bluestar! ThunderClan needs guidance. Waterstar is worried about the threat from ShadowClan. Prey is scarce. We're expecting an attack any day. The Clans are all struggling. What should we do?" asked the tan she-cat worriedly. She stood up, and it was obvious that she was extremely skinny.

"Sandfire, I cannot tell you what to do. I can tell you a prophecy of things to come. 'Fire has saved ThunderClan before. Fire will save the Clans once more with Moon and Ice by its side.' Tell Waterstar 'Fire, Moon, and Ice will save the Clans.' That is all I can tell you now." Meowed Bluestar.

"But, Bluestar, Firestar died long ago. How can he save the Clans?" asked Sandfire.

"Firestar died long ago, but others still channel his spirit." answered Bluestar. She walked out of the clearing, and Sandfire woke up.


	2. Starting Alliegences

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Waterstar – a blue-grey tom

**Deputy:** Riverstream – a blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice: **Eaglepaw

**Medicine Cat:** Sandfire – a tan she-cat

**Warriors:**

Duststorm – a brown tabby tom

Lightfur – a cream-colored she-cat

**Apprentice:** Blackpaw

Whiteflower – a white she-cat

**Apprentice:** Icepaw

Bluepelt – a blue-grey tom

Ravenclaw – a black tom with a white chest

Squirreltail – a light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Leafclaw – a tan she-cat

**Apprentice:** Tanpaw

Firepelt – a ginger tom

**Apprentices:**

Icepaw – white tom

Blackpaw – a black she-cat

Eaglepaw – a brown tabby tom

Tanpaw – a tan tom

**Queens:**

Silverfur – a grey tabby she-cat – mother of Ravenclaw's kits, Nightkit, Blackkit, and Graykit

Embertail – a ginger she-cat – mother of Duststorm's kits, Treekit and Foxkit

**Kits:**

Nightkit – black she-cat

Blackkit – black tom

Graykit – gray she-cat

Treekit – brown she-cat

Foxkit – ginger tom

**Elders:**

Crowspirit – a black tom

Flowerwind – a white she-cat

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Barkstar – a brown she-cat

**Deputy:** Icebird – a white she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Crowwing – a black tom with white paws

**Warriors:**

Hailspots – a white tom with cream-colored paws

Pollencloud – a cream-colored she-cat

Dewbrook – a beautiful white she-cat with green eyes

Thornfang – a tan tom with very sharp teeth

Finchwing – a small tan she-cat

Swiftclaw – a fast black and white tom

Sunheart – a golden she-cat

Rainwing – a blue-grey tom

Rebelgaze – a black tom

**Apprentices:**

Vaporpaw – a white she-cat

Gorgepaw – a tan and white tom

Whitepaw – a white tom

**Queens:**

Nettleclaw – a light brown tabby she-cat

Maplebird – a brown she-cat

**Elders:**

Beewing – a small golden tom

Applespirit – a tan she-cat

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Branchstar – a brown tabby tom

**Deputy:** Littleflower – a small blue-grey she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Magnolialeaf – a light brown tom

**Warriors:**

Blizzardwind – a white tom

Leopardspots – a golden she-cat with black spots

Desertstream – a tan she-cat

Butterflywing – a black she-cat

Tigerfur – a brown tabby she-cat

Tawnybird – a tan she-cat

Stoneclaw – a grey tom

Volepelt – a brown tabby tom

Quickstep – a fast tabby tom

**Apprentices:**

Goldpaw – a golden she-cat

Stonepaw – a grey tom

Wolfpaw – a grey tom

**Queens:**

Duskflower – a black she-cat

Cardinalwing – a reddish she-cat

Brightfire – a white she-cat

**Elders:**

Cinderclaw – a grey tom

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Foxstar – a reddish-brown tom

**Deputy:** Rabbitfang – a brown tom

**Apprentice:** Nightpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Rootnose – a tan tom

**Warriors:**

Yellowfeather – a golden she-cat

Rockwhisker – a grey tom

**Apprentice: **Darkpaw

Pebblefoot – a grey tom

Rebelbird – a brown tabby tom

Bloodpool – a reddish tom

**Apprentice: **Crowpaw

Pollenfur – a tan tom

Spiderclaw – a black tom

Poppyleaf – a tortoiseshell she-cat

Smallbrook – a small brown she-cat

**Apprentice:** Ashpaw

**Apprentices:**

Nightpaw – a black she-cat

Darkpaw – a dark brown tabby tom

Crowpaw – a black tom

Ashpaw – a grey tom

**Queens:**

Woodpelt – a brown she-cat

Dewbird – a light tan she-cat

Morningspirit – a light brown she-cat

**Elders:**

Hawkwing – a grey tom

**Cats Outside Clans**

Belle – pretty ginger she-cat with green eyes

Duchess – pretty silver she-cat with blue eyes


	3. Chapter 1

A silver she-cat and a ginger she-cat were sitting on a fence on the edge of a forest. They both wore collars, purple for both of them, with shiny golden tags and a little bell. They were both looking into the forest. Into a place to explore and hunt real food, not the gross stuff their housefolk gave them. Finally, the ginger she-cat spoke, breaking the silence.

"Hey, Duchess, I've been thinking, we're both six moons old now. That's old enough to explore beyond the fence. What do you think?" she asked.

"I agree. I think the forest would be fun to explore. And I want to try hunting. Hey, Belle, who do you think could catch more mice?" agreed the silver she-cat.

"Well, I am a quarter moon older…" began Belle.

"But you spend all your time chatting. I'm not sure if you know how to be quiet." Joked Duchess.

"I guess I can't argue there." Purred Belle.

"Well are we going to spend the day chatting about it, or go explore? Come on!" exclaimed Duchess. She jumped off the fence and ran into the woods, stopping a few tail lengths away from the fence. Belle followed eagerly, but cautiously.

"Wow! This is awesome! Let's explore the whole forest! And we can catch our own dinner tonight! It's going to be fun!" exclaimed Belle. She continued to chatter until Duchess stopped her.

"Quiet! I thought I just heard something." Meowed Duchess suddenly. They both listened carefully, but neither of them heard anything else. They continued exploring, now quieter, listening for anything that might sound like danger. After a while, Duchess started to get hungry.

"Let's hunt a little before we keep going." She meowed. Belle nodded and they both smelled the air to find the nearest prey.

"Pigeon over there. I'll get it." mewed Duchess quietly after a minute. She instinctively knew how to drop into a hunter's crouch. She moved almost silently through the underbrush, and waited until the perfect distance before pouncing. The bell on her collar rang loudly as she pounced, warning the bird and every other bit of prey nearby. The bird tried to fly away, but Duchess caught it and killed it with a bite to the neck before bringing it back to Belle.

"Not bad. Let's eat!" meowed Belle. They ate the pigeon together, then sat down to wash before continuing.

"What are you doing here?" hissed a cat from behind them. Belle and Duchess turned around to see three cats watching them. A blue-gray she-cat stood behind a brown tabby tom and a white tom. It was obvious she was in charge since she was the biggest and oldest. None of them wore collars, but they were all well muscled and they looked angry.

"You're trespassing on ThunderClan territory, and you've stolen prey!" hissed the blue-gray she-cat.

"We were exploring. We're sorry, we didn't know it was your territory." Squeaked Belle.

"That does not excuse your behavior! Eaglepaw! Icepaw! It's time to defend your territory!" the blue-gray she-cat hissed. The brown tabby tom, Eaglepaw, jumped right onto Duchess. The white tom, Icepaw, hesitated a moment before he attacked Belle.

Duchess and Belle were hopelessly outmatched. Eaglepaw and Icepaw were far stronger and had far more skill than either of them. They were too busy trying to escape to notice the blue-gray tom that appeared by the blue-gray she-cat's side. Side by side, it was obvious that they could be nothing but kin. The blue-gray tom watched for a moment as Belle and Duchess fought Eaglepaw and Icepaw. He saw their collars, then the prey bones. Then he looked at Duchess and Belle closer and looked startled.

"Stop!" he commanded, "Kittypets, stay where you are. Where did you two learn to hunt?"

"I just kind of caught it. No one really taught either of us. It wasn't hard. I've caught birds before in the garden." Answered Duchess. She looked at him defiantly. "Who are you anyway? What difference does it make and why should we answer to you?"

"I am Waterstar, leader of ThunderClan. This is Riverstream, my deputy and sister. These apprentices that you couldn't hope to beat are Icepaw and Eaglepaw. It matters because prey is hard to catch right now in this forest and this is our territory. I have a Clan of cats who would chase you out in a heartbeat, all stronger and better trained than these two. And it matters because you are untrained kittypets catching prey as easily as Clanborn warriors."

"And you think kittypets are inferior and can't catch any prey." It wasn't a question. Duchess knew it was true.

"Usually, yes. However, you two are very unusual. What are your names?" asked Waterstar.

"I'm Duchess. This is my best friend, Belle." Waterstar looked at both of them, and noticed Belle's green eyes. Green. A ginger cat with green eyes. Firestar had been ginger with green eyes. Could she be the one?

"Would you two like to join ThunderClan?" asked Waterstar. Riverstream hissed.

"They're kittypets, even if they did catch something!" she growled.

"They would make good warriors. I thought Firepelt maybe, would be fire, but now I know they are fire and moon. Look at Belle. Ginger with green eyes. Firestar was ginger with green eyes." Waterstar whispered to her. Riverstream looked irritated, but didn't argue. Duchess and Belle looked at each other before answering together.

"Yes. We will join ThunderClan."

* * *

REVIEW!!!


	4. Chapter 2

"Follow me." Ordered Waterstar, turning around and running into the underbrush. Duchess and Belle followed with Riverstream, Icepaw, and Eaglepaw not far behind. They ran for a while before stopping outside a thorn barrier where there was a strong scent from many, many cats. They went through a tunnel and found themselves in a large clearing surrounded by stone walls.

The scent of two unfamiliar cats brought many of the cats in the camp out of their dens. A gray tabby she-cat and a ginger she-cat sat outside a den with five kits behind them. A tan she-cat came out of a den that smelled different from all of the others, like herbs. She saw Duchess and Belle, and her eyes widened. She looked even more surprised when she saw Belle's eyes.

_It can't be! She looks exactly like him. But he was a tom, for StarClan's sake, not a she-cat! But the color of her pelt, and her eyes. Fire! And Moon? But then we're missing Ice. If it is Icepaw though… but we thought Firepelt and Icepaw were Fire and Ice, and now they're coming. Maybe Ice will come later._ Thought Sandfire, as she saw the two newcomers.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Called Waterstar, leaping onto the Highledge. Most cats were already gathered, drawn by the newcomers' scents. The rest of the Clan came out of the dens immediately.

"ThunderClan, as always needs more warriors to defend our borders. We have found two cats today who have already shown themselves to be excellent hunters, and are willing to join ThunderClan to train to become warriors. Duchess, Belle…" Waterstar was interrupted before he could continue.

"Are you sure they can help the Clan? We don't need more mouths to feed if they can't hunt or fight. Where do they come from, anyway? That's not a Clan scent!" Called a tan she-cat.

"That's Leafclaw. She doesn't like any non Clan-born cats to be in the Clans." Whispered Icepaw.

"Leafclaw! I have seen their abilities myself. They are already great hunters. They are untrained, but I'm sure they will also learn to fight well. Duchess, Belle, come forward. Duchess! From this moment until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Moonpaw. Ravenclaw! You were a good mentor to Squirreltail. You will be mentor to Moonpaw. Teach her all you know." Decided Waterstar.

"Yes, Waterstar." Replied Ravenclaw.

"Belle! From this moment until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Firepaw. Duststorm! You were a good mentor to Silverfur. Now, you will mentor Firepaw. Pass on all you know to her." Called Waterstar.

"Yes, Waterstar." Meowed Duststorm.

"Moonpaw! Firepaw! Moonpaw! Firepaw!" Chanted the ThunderClan cats.

"You should get those collars off." Suggested Icepaw. "Nice names though. Moonpaw and Firepaw."

"That's easy. It's a breakaway collar. I can take it off anytime I want to. Watch this!" Moonpaw moved her paw between her neck and her collar, then pulled away. The collar snapped off easily. "See? I want to bring it back to my old twolegs. So they know I didn't run away without remembering them. Belle… I mean Firepaw can leave hers too."

"Yeah. They were always nice to us. They should have something to remember us by." Agreed Firepaw, pulling off her collar.

"If those things come off so easily, why do you keep them on?" asked Icepaw, confused.

"Easy. If we get lost twolegs know where to bring us. And the twolegs don't let us out of the house without them. If we take them off, they keep us in for a few days." Answered Moonpaw.

"Let's ask if we can go now. They should know we're not coming home." decided Firepaw.

* * *

REVIEW!!! Reviewers get Moonpaw and Firepaw plushies!!!


End file.
